


Let's Get Phyiscal

by obihoekenobi



Series: King Boba Fett [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unsafe Sex, y'all made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obihoekenobi/pseuds/obihoekenobi
Summary: What happens next.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Series: King Boba Fett [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092080
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Let's Get Phyiscal

**Author's Note:**

> Can I blame Dua Lipa for the title?

And then he's kissing you, one large hand framing your face, the other still somehow gripping both of your wrists against his chest. 

There's something undeniably sensual about the way his tongue caresses yours, like a conquest he's already won. You feel yourself melting against him, knees weak as he kisses you. 

As if reading your mind, he speaks. 

"On your knees", he says, the words brushing against your lips. He doesn't push or prod you and you fold easily to the ground. He throws a pillow down to you, making sure you kneel on it before you continue. It's undeniably sweet. 

You can't help but imagine the same scenario but with Boba on his throne. Thighs spread the same way you have on repeat in your dreams. The same way he sits now.

You lean into the hand that gently cradles your jaw, his rough thumb brushing against your lips. You can't help but dart your tongue out to taste the salt of his skin, smirking when he huffs in disapproval.

"Patience, little one". 

You throw him a look, as you work impatiently at his pants. You don't bother to try pull them down, instead you reach inside to pull him out, marvelling as more bronzed skin is revealed to your hungry eyes.

He's massive as the rest of him, and you feel your mouth water in anticipation. It's a strain to get at him but it's worth the effort. You lock eyes with him as you drag your tongue along the length of him. 

His face betrays nothing but you feel his hips shift as you suckle on the head. It's been awhile since you did this but you eagerly take him in, eyes watering slightly as you adjust to the weight of him on your tongue and at the back of your throat. You'll never be able to take him all but you make up for it by getting him as wet as possible, so your hands call deal with the rest.

You don't realize your eyes have fallen shut until you feel his hand cradle the back of your head. Again, he doesn't push but the feeling is almost anchoring. 

You pull off with a pop. 

"You like that?", you ask, playfully. You had always been like that in bed. Once you got going, you were rather insatiable to please. You got he feeling he would be more than able to scratch the itch. 

"Keep going", he said, but this time you heard the order is his voice and felt it as his grip in your hair tightened imperceptibly in response.

You let your mouth fall open in reply. This time he was in charge and you were happy let him take the reins. 

You can't keep your hands off his flexing thighs, as he begins to shift upwards into your willing mouth. The bench creaks beneath the strength of his thrusts and you feel tears threatening to spill as he hits the back of your throat over and over again.

It's the most amazing feeling in the world, and you begin humming in response. You can feel him groaning as the feeling envelops him, twitching inside of your mouth. 

"I'm going to cum", he warns, and you force him down as far as he can go, his grip pulling deliciously in your hair. 

You cough as he floods your mouth, swallowing as much as you can. 

You try to muster some kind of shame, as you settle back onto your knees, but all you could feel was contentment. It was almost perfect, if you ignored the ache between your legs. 

Chest still heaving, Boba lifts you from the ground and deposits you in his lap. Your legs strain on either side of his spread thighs, as he works his hand down between you. 

You clutch desperately at his wide shoulders, as he works his fingers inside of your underwear. 

You can barely stifle the sounds threatening to break past your lips, as his trails his fingers over your dripping pussy. You can't contain the whimper as he withdraws his fingers to taste you.

"You like that?", he parrots, and you begin to prepare a snarky response when all thoughts exit your mind. He dives straight back in, thumb circling your clit in a relentless rhythm.

Your hips began to rock back and forth, already near the edge just from getting him off and feeling him come apart inside your mouth. 

You gasp as he grasps the back of your neck, forcing you to look at him as he brings you closer and closer to the precipe. 

Your whole body seizes up as you cum, eyes rolling back in your head as he keeps working you through it. 

You can't be sure how long you writhe but it feels like it goes on forever.

When it's finally over you collapse against him, forehead pressing against his shoulder. 

You think that you'll never catch your breath, as you feel him pepper your neck in kisses. 

"I think I'm having a heart attack", you mutter finally, "someone get a doctor".

You're pleased to feel his chuckle reverberate against you, a warm rush filling your chest at the sound of his mirth. You got the feeling their wasn't many people in the galaxy who made Boba Fett laugh. 

"Little one", he prompts and you respond by burrowing further into his neck. You don't think you'll ever get sick of the way he smells, all clean musk and salt. You dart your tongue out to taste him. 

You feel his fingers tangle into your hair, as he pulls you up to face him. He bumps your foreheads together affectionately, and you take the chance to drink him in. 

A comfortable silence settles over you, one that is only broken as you begin to shift uncomfortably to find a better position.

"We should probably clean up", he says, and you feel yourself sighing in protest. 

"Bet you're regretting making me separate my bedroom and my practice now, huh?".

He uses his grip in your hair to pull you in for another sweltering kiss, one that leaves you squirming on his lap.

"Be careful", he chides, "and if you want I can carry you back to your room".

"Is that right?", you tease, smoothing your hands up the warm expanse of his back. 

"Mhmm, you don't even have to put your clothes back on".

Looks like you're weren't the only one who liked to tease after all.

"That would be a bit scandalous, I think", you reply breathlessly. You would never make him do it but it's a nice fantasy for later.

You see the glint in his eyes, but it still doesn't prepare you for what he says next. 

"What's scandalous", he says, "I'm the King".

**Author's Note:**

> For the people who asked. Don't know why I'm so embarrassed. I'm going to post this and go stick my head in the sand.
> 
> Also writing a fluffier companion piece for the first entry. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr under the same name!


End file.
